


Jog in the rain

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making fun of each other, Mocking, Rain, Wet Shirt, jog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are jogging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jog in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Without beta. As usual

“You really want to come with me?”; Misha asked.   
He stood in front of the hotel, they had checked in, stretching his still sleepy limbs.  
“Yeah, why not? I am getting old and could need some sport units”, Jensen smiled, imitating the movements of his co-worker. “But why are we doing this at 5 a. m. in the morning?” His gaze wandered heavenwards. Dark clouds were hanging low above their heads. It was warm, but windy.  
“Because all of my minions are sleeping. Or do you want to run through the park, followed by a crowd of cheering fans. Huh?”  
He nodded with his head into the direction of the park, he had seen the day before and started to run down the road in a slow but steady pace.  
“I can become attuned to that”; Jensen said, after jogging in silence for a while.  
“Yeah. It's kind of relaxing. And Jackles I have to say, I am surprised by your stamina.” Misha chuckled with a defiant glance to his friend.  
“Are you mocking me, Mr. Collins? My stamina is as good as yours.”  
“So we can speed up a bit. If we are running slower, we move backwards.” With that he accelerated and a gap rose between the two man.  
“Come on, man. It starts to rain and I don't want to get wet”, Misha shouted and Jensen could see the satisfied smile on the face of his friend, who had enlarged the distance with ease.  
“This little bastard”; Jensen spoke to himself, while the first drops of rain were hitting his body. He had known that Misha was nearly running every day and his fitness made Jensen feel like an old, lame and lazy grandpa. He could feel his heart beating like a jungle drum and his breath sounded like an old tea pot. He definitely should do more sports.  
Jensen moved on and with every step the rain became a heavy cloudburst. His shirt was completely soaked within seconds and stick uncomfortably against his skin. With sweeping steps he was running around a corner and the first thing he saw was Misha. The older man was standing under a Pergola, totally dry a toothpaste smile on his face.  
“You are wet. Is it raining?”; he commented Jensen's arrival. The younger man was breathing heavily and water was dripping out of his hair and from his nose.  
“Sometimes I could you...”, Jensen mumbled. He leaned forward, pressing his hands on his tights, trying to find his breath.  
“I would give you a 9.5”, Misha grinned, letting his fingers wander over the wet fabric of Jensen running shirt.  
“For what?”  
“If I would be in a jury at the next CWSC.” He pulled the shirt a bit away, just to let it spring back on Jensen skin.  
“Arghh... that's disgusting... and what the fuck is CW...?”  
“CWSC. Convention wet shirt contest. Your looking quiet hot in that shirt, but...”  
His hand wandered from the back to the front of Jensen, pinching him into his belly... “a few burgers and beers too much”, he explained, trying to hold back his laughter.  
Jensen grabbed Misha's hand, before he could pull it away. And without warning he wrapped his arms around Misha's waist, lifting him up a bit.  
“So, let's see how you sexy you are when you look like a drowned rat, Collins.”  
Jensen stepped out into the rain and a few seconds later he wasn't the only one soaked.  
“Fuck that's cold. Couldn't you test my contest-skills under my warm shower?”, Misha whined, wiggling in Jensen's embrace.  
“Oh, I know another skill to test there. I would call it CBJC...”


End file.
